


Notte Bianca 1 Fills

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: English, F/F, Gen, Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Makoto/Haruka/Rin - Genderswap!AU<br/>Chapter 2: Band!AU Drabble<br/>Chapter 3: Drowning Makoto<br/>Chapter 4: Makoto cambia voce<br/>Chapter 5: Makoto giù di morale, quindi Haru lo consola ;O;<br/>Chapter 6: Thug!Nagisa (in English, from 50% Off)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Makoto/Haruka/Rin
> 
> Genderswap!AU

Questo prompt gridava “p0rn!” disperato, perciò io c’ho scritto semi-angst.

\---------------------------------------------

No, ma è chiaro che Makoto Tachibana lo fa apposta. Si finge tutta buona e zuccherosa, con quel sorriso che illumina non solo la classe ma tutta la scuola – da chi ha preso lezioni di recitazione? Dovremmo quasi estorcerglielo alla prossima ‘interrogazione’ di gruppo – per soffiarci i ragazzi da sotto il naso.  
Salvo poi rifiutarli con studiata cortesia, mentre al di sotto di quella maschera si compiace di tutta la gente che le muore dietro e si fa ingannare dalla sua sceneggiata.

Noi, però, non siamo nate ieri mia cara. Vuoi fingere di fare lo zerbino per poi pugnalarci alle spalle?  
O ti piace fare lo zerbino perché ti ricorda di quando Haruka ti tiene al guinzaglio?  
Lungi da noi assecondare le tue perversioni, ma se calpestarti ci fa comodo, perché non approfittarne?

Non ci facciamo intimorire dal fatto che ci sovrasti tutte in altezza, o dal tuo statuario fisico da nuotatrice – che poi il nuoto è tutta una scusa per vedere altre donne mezze nude; ovvio – perché la nostra forza sta nei numeri. Quindici contro una. E va, va a frignare che le tue compagne ti nascondono i quaderni e sporcano l’aula in modo indegno prima del tuo turno di pulizie. Che ridono di te alle tue spalle e ti escludono dai lavori di gruppo.  
Non vuoi far preoccupare Haru, che vive in un mondo tutto suo – ed anche lei ha la sua buona dose di colpe, ma non ci vuole un genio a capire che è prendendosela con te che facciamo del male a lei –fatto di piscine e costumi da bagno?  
Ribadisco: non siamo stupide.  
“CHE SIATE STUPIDE O MENO NON ME NE FREGA, BRUTTE STRONZE! IO VI AMMAZZO!” 

Ops. Piccolo errore di calcolo.  
Eravamo convinte te la facessi con Haruka, chi è questa pazza dai capelli rossi e i denti affilati come quelli di uno squalo che è piombata nel nostro spogliatoio?  
Tachibana, dì qualcosa! Questa manco viene a scuola con noi!

“Rin-chan, calmati, è tutto a posto.” Ecco, portati via la tua ragazza psicopatica e sparite dalla faccia della terra, magari. 

“PENSI CHE NON LE ABBIA SENTITE? QUELLO CHE TI DICEVANO, GLI INSULTI E LE RISATE? CHE NON ABBIA VISTO CHE TI SPINGEVANO COME SE NEANCHE ESISTESSI?” 

Che melodrammaticità, come se un po’ di sano bullismo non temprasse l’animo delle persone. Cara Rin, noi lo facciamo perché Makoto ce lo lascia fare.

“Non ha importanza. Tu e Haru siete quello che conta. E poi abbiamo tutte una competizione da vincere; non c’è tempo per pensare ad altro.” Disgustoso. Ma ci sei o ci fai?  
Quindi avevamo ragione. Nemmeno ci consideri degne della tua attenzione, eh?

“E LO DEVO VENIRE A SAPERE DA HARU!” La prende per il bavero della divisa, sbattendola contro gli armadietti. Uhhhh, le cose si fanno interessanti. Se arriva il prof. Possiamo addossare tutta la colpa addosso a questa svitata. A proposito di Nanase, dove diavolo è finita? 

“Da Haru che non alza un dito per difenderti. Raccoglie prove e scova scheletri negli armadi, e ne ha abbastanza per rovinare la vita, per anni, a tutte queste… Queste… Insomma, crede in una vendetta lenta e dolorosa ma a me non basta! Non è giusto! Non picchiano me, alla Samezuka, e se la prendono con te! NON HA SENSO. NON È GIUSTO!”

Cosa? Nessuna di noi ha nulla da nascondere qui dentro, vero?  
Compiti in classe copiati, insegnanti corrotti per avere quel voto in più, relazioni clandestine con lo staff della scuola? Sono cose da manga per ragazzine, andiamo.  
Perché siete sbiancate tutte?

“So difendermi da sola.” È la prima volta che sentiamo un tono tanto gelido provenire da Tachibana. Non sembra neanche più lei. “Ma se Haru è arrivata a parlarne con te… Allora è il caso che la facciamo finita.”

Prende un respiro, poi si toglie gentilmente Rin di dosso – dopo averle dato un bacio sulla fronte; disgustoso - e ci sorride mellifluamente mentre si avvicina a noi.

“Rin-chan è un po’ iperprotettiva nei miei confronti. Non so cosa le abbia fatto pensare che voi mi stiate maltrattando, perché sono sicura che nessuna di voi sia mossa da cattiveria. Vero? Però non posso tenerla sempre sotto controllo.”

È un chiaro ‘A me quello che dite e che fate non mi tocca. Non posso dire lo stesso per la mia ragazza(e?) e non rispondo né della vostra incolumità né della vostra reputazione.’

“La prossima volta vi ammazzo, capito?” Borbotta Rin, passandole accanto ed alzandosi in punta di piedi per baciarle l’angolo delle labbra. Non fossi paralizzata dalla paura di quello che mi può fare ‘sta squilibrata, vomiterei solo a vederle.

“Capito, capito. Sarà meglio che vada a recuperare Haru da sotto la doccia prima che si prenda un accidente… E salutami Ai-chan!” 

Meglio sparire e non tentare più la sorte.  
Ci teniamo alla nostra pelle, vero ragazze?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Band!AU

La via del professionismo non fa per loro. Da una vita Makoto cerca di farlo a capire a Nagisa, e da una vita il biondino fa orecchie da mercante e si ripara dietro alla batteria.  
Non con un frontman che attirerà pure il pubblico femminile, con quella sua aria dal bel tenebroso ed i suoi misteriosi silenzi, ma che suona solo quando gli pare a lui.  
Che tipo, se quella sera non gli va scende dal palco e va ad esibirsi in camerino. O sotto la doccia. Perché è la musica ad essere ossigeno, per Haru. Del pubblico se ne frega.  
A Makoto va bene così, lui suona per accompagnare la voce di Haru ed il resto ha poca importanza. Può riporre la chitarra nella sua custodia senza troppi rimpianti se l'altro decidesse di mollare. L'ha già fatto una volta e può farlo una seconda.  
Non gli interessa la fama. 

E cosa va a fare Nagisa, con l'aiuto della loro manager - voluta da lui, perché ogni gruppo che si rispetti ha una manager - invece di accontentarsi di far baccano in un garage?

Li iscrive ad un contest.  
Contro Rin, che ancora devono sostituire.

Dannazione.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You know when you’re drowning you don’t actually inhale until right before you black out. It’s called voluntary apnea. It’s like no matter how much you’re freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won’t open your mouth until you feel like your head’s exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, it stops hurting. It’s not scary anymore. It’s actually…kind of peaceful.” (Teen Wolf)
> 
> TW: DROWNING

Avere paura dell’oceano.  
Ridicolo, no? Specie per un nuotatore.  
Non che sia privo di pericoli, per carità. Solo un pazzo, o uno particolarmente disperato di non deludere i suoi nuovi amici, ci si tufferebbe da solo nel bel mezzo della notte.

Averne paura tanto da farsi paralizzare dal terrore a cosa serve, però? Non riuscire a sopportare la vista di qualcuno che lotta per restare a galla, gli salva forse la vita?  
No, non serve a un bel niente.  
È stupido, così stupido. Che se ne fa Haru di uno come te?  
Che se ne fa la squadra di un capitano che non riesce nemmeno a trarre in salvo i propri compagni?

Le gambe sono come pezzi di cemento, i polmoni minacciano di uscirti dal petto per avere un po’ di ossigeno. Ma la bocca è serrata, non vuoi lasciare entrare l’acqua. Non vuoi morire.  
Pur nella tua stupidità, alla fine perfino tu servirai a qualcosa. E se non servi a niente, pazienza. Non è un buon motivo per smettere di lottare. Ma la testa pulsa, così vicina a scoppiare da obbligarti ad aprire le labbra e prendere una boccata… d’acqua.

Tutto si fa più facile, da quell'attimo in poi. Ti lasci andare. Forse qualcuno ti salverà. Forse no.  
Tu ti lasci trasportare dall'oceano, non più padre severo che ti terrorizza ma madre amorevole che ti culla.

Chiudi gli occhi.   
Pace.  
Buio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Qualsiasi cosa ispirata a questo: http://myth720.tumblr.com/post/62328363715/makoto-kuns-change-of-voice-ahh-so-cute-and"

A dispetto di quanto si aspettano gli altri, sono parecchie le cose che infastidiscono Haruka.

La voce squillante di Nagisa, la risata molesta di Rin. Makoto che gli cucina il tonno quando potrebbe fargli del merluzzo.  
Sopporta a malapena il freddo che gli impedisce di nuotare. I vestiti ruvidi che prudono sulla pelle, quella sensazione sgradevole così diversa dalla gentile carezza dell’acqua.  
Detesta le persone che non solo entrano nella sua vita, ma ci marciano buttando giù ogni sorta di muro e barriera che si è costruito. Specie se dopo aver fatto razzia se ne vanno come se nulla fosse.

Più di ogni altra cosa, però, odia vedere Makoto piangere per la stupidità altrui.  
Perché se è spaventato, Haru gli può fare da scudo. Se si è fatto male, lo può accompagnare in infermeria.  
Le ferite all’orgoglio, invece, non sa ancora come curarle.  
Rin ne è stato il chiaro esempio e non vuole rifare lo stesso errore. Stare a guardare sarebbe come collaborare con quel gruppo d’imbecilli che ancora se la ridono.  
C’è soltanto una cosa da fare, dal momento che ‘stare al centro dell’attenzione’ sta ben dopo ‘non poter far nulla per il mio migliore amico’, nella sua lunga lista di eventi indisponenti.

Prendere il suo posto.  
Esporsi allo sciocco stupore generale perché mai lo hanno sentito parlare così chiaramente, invece di borbottare monosillabi.  
Una bella seccatura, non c’è che dire.   
Qualcuno gli dovrebbe delle scuse. Per lo sforzo.

“Mi dispiace” Ed ecco che arrivano. Dall’unica persona che non sarebbe tenuta a dargliele. “Per prima.”  
Ed ancora non sorride. Non va bene. Non va bene affatto.

“Makoto non ha fatto nulla di sbagliato.” Sbuffa, spazientito. 

“Grazie.” Finalmente spunta, quel maledetto sorriso. Si è fatto aspettare, eh? Fin troppo, per i suoi gusti.

“Certo che hai una voce ben strana.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: MakoHaru random Hurt/Comfort

Haru non ha idea di cosa gli sia successo. Non riesce neanche lontanamente ad immaginarlo. Quando erano vicini all'oceano poteva anche intuirlo, ma quello che ha bussato la sua porta inzuppato d'acqua è un'enigma irrisolvibile.  
Lo squadra dall'alto in basso. Niente lividi visibili. Meglio controllare sotto la camicia.  
Niente. D'altra parte, Mako non è uno che fa a botte o che le piglia. Tutti amano Makoto, e se dev'essere onesto Haru ne è un po' geloso. Perché non dovrebbe concederla a tutti, quella sua gentilezza. Perché troppi la calpestano, troppi se ne approfittano e lo riducono all'ombra di se stesso.

Non si tratta degli altri, però. Non oggi. Sembra essere qualcosa che lo divora da dentro, un'ombra che gli attanaglia il cuore. Non parla. Non sorride. Non si muove. Freddo come l'acqua della piscina in primavera, fragile come un fuscello nonostante la stazza di una quercia. Appoggia la guancia sulla spalla di Haru, nascondendo il volto nell'incavo del collo.

Soltanto da lui si fa vedere così fragile ed indifeso, e benché Haru apprezzi la fiducia... Ne farebbe volentieri a meno, per vedere Makoto felice. Sempre. Come meriterebbe.

"Ho paura, Haru." Di cosa, non glielo dice. Di affogare in quell'oscurità, forse?

'Non averne, ci sono io qui' Potrebbe dirgli, ma sarebbe una bugia. Ci sono fantasmi che non può scacciare nemmeno con i suoi sguardi raggelanti.

"Passerà. Ma io resto." L'unica cosa che può offrirgli è la verità, in un abbraccio accennato.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 50% off Nagisa

For a moment it looked I was gonna have ma gang again, with ma sluts and the shark's sista who wants to be called Kou because... I fuc*[dolphin noises] don't know why, man, but you know. Whatever.  
But then Gou dropped the bomb on us that we ain't opening this club if we don't find a fourth member. Damn, And I knew by "member" she didn't mean "dick" because Mako would be enough for three. Gotta give the man what he is due, bro.

So... What was I sayin'? Oh, yeah: Sasabe already covered for us on the swimpool break-in and that means I can't call in for another favour. Tried to buy them with my penguins smuggling but no chance. Maybe it's for the best, you know? Bitches who don't understand it's their loss ain't got no place in ma team.

Still, 'I gotta find someone.' I tell maself every day.  
And, like that - I ain't jokin' man - like in a movie it's HIM that finds me.  
Sweet, holy, sh****[dolphin noises]. A butterfly with a six-pack, muscled legs and a massive dick... That's what he is.

"Oi, what's up bitch?" I slap ma hand on his shoulda so that he knows I made him my honorary new slut. Without even askin'. That's not a favour I would to anybody, you know? "Waiting fo' ya' in the pool, you ain't made for this and you damn well know it."

"Hazuki, I would like you to stop disrespecting our beloved mothertongue. The way you speak is not beautiful and I don't waste my time with uglyness. Or swimming. Stop stalking me,"

"I'm gonna owe you, man. Big time. Please?" I place his hands on ma ass, just so he knows what I talking about.

He moves his hand away, blushing like a nun,

"Okay, okay. I am giving it a try. Just to show you swimming is not really my cup of tea."

Got him, yeah!  
You ain't gonna regret it, Rei.

You truly ain't.


End file.
